Demonic Slavery
by sinisteruto
Summary: 8 year old Naruto receives a visit from two yokais claiming that he is the reicarnation of Kyubi and that they are his fiancee's. Naruto's secret life strains his family life as he struggles to live up to his status as the new Kyubi. AU and Uzumakicest.


**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Naruto and Bleach or any other series I might use for inspiration.

**Warning: **AU and mini Harem. Also Uzumakicest in future chapters. This is my first lemon so go easy on me.

**CHAPTER 1**

_Hi, my name is Uzumaki Naruto, I live in a big house with my wonderful family of six and guess what, I'm the man of the house, yeah you guessed correctly, that bastard Minato cheated on kaa chan and broke her wonderful heart into a million pieces. He's now married to Inuzuka Tsume and lives with her and her children, Kiba and Hana. I heard he was caught in the act with her daughter Hana, but apparently she's the 'open minded' type and doesn't mind sharing with her daughter, weird huh? Nah, not for me, if there is one thing I have learned in this life it is that everything is relative, my life has gone far beyond the boundaries of 'weird', for almost 8 years now._

_Anyway me and dad get along fine now...sort of, I mean, I hate him for what he did to my beloved Kaa chan, but he's still my dad, and I'm still a guy. I try my hardest to understand him and I know he loves his children dearly. Sometimes we go out together for some father-son bonding, you know, play golf, play arcade games and sometimes I just visit him at work, but all of this is done in secret though, my mom, sisters, and aunt would never understand where I was coming from and I don't want to hurt them, I love em too much, but to them, dad might as well be the devil himself, such is the extent of their hate for him. But only a man, no matter how flawed he is, can teach a boy how to be a man, dad has taught me a lot of things that neither mom or aunt Mei could have taught me._

_If you think my life is complicated so far, then you haven't heard nothing yet. First of all, I'm the first born of a second set of twins, yeah...I'm a twin alright. Karin imouto is my loud, emotional, irritable, violent, but very caring and loving twin sister. We're both doing the eleventh grade and both of us are straight A students, although she is a lot more nerdy then I am, being the president of the math and science club and all, add the glasses and the 'four eyes' nickname and yeah you get the picture, a top class nerd, but a very hot and sexy one, one of the hottest girls at Konoha High actually, even if I have to say so myself. _

_We have two older sisters, Tayuya nee-chan and Karui nee-chan are the names, one year older then me and Karin imouto to be exact, as you already should know, they are the first set of Kaa chan's twins. All three of my sisters bare the trade mark beauty that is the silky blood red Uzumaki hair, so does aunt Mei and Kushina kaa-chan, I seem to be the only one that has taken after otou-san, I'm basically a cloned version of him just with whisker markings on my cheeks and more muscle definition then him, although he is still over all bigger, but I will catch up to him, no doubt about that, believe it!_

_So far so good right? Our family seems normal enough doesn't it, just little ol me living with the hottest, prettiest, and most wanted women in The City Of Konoha . I know it's weird saying stuff like this about my own family, its a taboo after all to look at your mom, aunt and sisters like that, but you're only thinking like that because you haven't seen them with your own eyes, if you did, you wouldn't blame me for this incestious lust that they provoke within me._

_This is however, taboo as it is, far more normal then everything else in my life. It all started almost 8 years ago, when two impossibly beautiful women came into my life, no!...my bad, these are not women, these are real live demons from makai, these yokai's call themselves arrancar, Nelliel Du Odersvanck sama and Tier Harribel sama! I can't help but use the respectful honorifics even in my thoughts, because they have the ability to read minds and even manipulate someone's memories with some chappy looking device, forgot what the thing is called. I had never felt so alone, scared, and intimidated in my life before I met those two women, they believe that I am the reicarnation of some great demon that will lead them to victory against the corrupt king of hell, Aizen Sosuke I think his name is. Apparantly, I am the great Kyubi in human form, the chosen one, the child of the prophesy and its only a matter of time before I regain my powers and memories, and then, I will lead the rebellion army to victory against Aizen Sousuke and bring an ever lasting peace to the land of Makai, yeah right, am I supposed to believe that? Off course I do, it explains the strange whisker marks, the ridiculously fast healing, the unlimited energy and stamina, the incredible senses of smell and hearing, and off course, the more then normal physical strength, speed, reflexes and agility. I'm not stupid, I'm actually one of the smartest people in fire country, I knew since I was a child that I had to hide these abnormal physical traits from even my own family, and that belief became re-enforced when I found out what I truly am._

_It hurts to be like this though, don't get me wrong, I appreciate the benefits, but the sacrifices I have already made and the ones I will inevitably have to make are so not worth it, I used to cry about it almost every night, but I've run out of tears now, besides, crying isn't going to change anything and I'm too old for that now. I have to be strong, there's a whole opressed race, no...not just one race, a whole conglomerate of Youkai races whose lives will depend on me, I can't help them if I'm not even strong enough to help myself._

_Harribel and Nel sama visit me every single day, they are the symbols of my greatest physical pleasure and greatest emotional pain! They used to be Kyubi's precious fiancees, bethrothed to him since child birth and growing up with the dream to one day be one with the love of their lives, but all of that was taken away from them when his best friend and confidant at the time, Ichimaru Gin, betrayed their trust and back stabbed Kyubi sama, joining forces with Aizen. The lure of power was too much to resist it appears._

_Harribel and Nel sama are obsessed with me, I was forced to practically become their sex slave since the day that I met them, at the ripe old age of 7 years and 11 months, talk about pedophilia...oh god I hope they don't find out that I thought that, there will be hell to pay!_

_In any case, to love them and satisfy all their needs and desires is apparently one of my main duties as the reincarnation of the Kyubi, I've been having sex on an almost daily basis since I was 7, can you believe it. But that isn't the problem, I can't pretend to be the victim anymore, sure, I was technically molested or raped when this three way relationship started, but I've really come to enjoy the sexual experiences and even await them with anticipation nowadays. I've even grown emotionally attached to them, their methods are flawed, but they truly love me and care about me, and I've fallen in love with them too despite myself. The problem though, is that my two fiancees are too possessive, I've been banned from spending more then an hour each day with my family, there's a good and understandable reason behind it off course, it will hurt us, both me and my family a lot less when the time comes that I have to leave this world forever if I don't get too close to them. Off course, being the smart bastard that I am, I found a loophole to manipulate things to my favour. If I was supposed to spend one hour with my loved ones, why not turn it into a total of 5 hours, I mean it aint cheating if I spend an hour with Karin imouto at the science club, and hour with kaa chan at work, and hour with aunt Mei at the gym, and hour with Karui-chan at the cafeteria, and an hour with Tayuya-chan at the music club. Yeah, a grand total of five hours with my family per day, that aint bad is not?_

_Off course it is, I clearly underestimated my two fiancees, they saw right through my plan almost immediately and the consequences, yeah Aunt Mei had a mysterious collision with a truck, luckily nothing life ending or changing resulted from the accident, but the message was loud and clear...'We're doing you a favor as it is, we can easily change our minds', yeah, hell hath no fury like a Youkai scorned. Now I only spend a maximum of of one hour with my family per day, and even then, I'm not permitted to spend more then fifteen minutes at a time, meaning, that I have to spread that hour out throughout the day and make sure I can accomodate all of them in that time. _

_I'm suspicious though, why doesn't the same law apply to my dad, I mean sometimes I spend even a whole day with him but Harribel and Nel sama don't say or do a thing about it? I just don't get it, what is the difference between my dad and the rest of my family? I have to try and find out what Nel and Harribel have against the precious women in my life, why are they trying so hard to seperate me from them. _

_It hurts you know, it hurts so much, my family think that I don't like them, scratch that, they think I hate em. Mom thinks its her fault, she thinks that I hate her because she divorced dad. Karin thinks that its her fault too, she thinks that she wasn't a good sister to me and wasn't there for me when I needed her most. She's convinced herself that the lack of communication between us started during the time that I thought girls had cooties, she thinks that she should've forced me to play with her anyway and not given up on me, crazy, but desperate people do and think desperate things. Her desperation to have her kind hearted and sweet onii-chan back is clouding her judgement._

_Aunt Mei is a hardcore flirt, she tries her best to act like everything is fine by covering it up with her sexy smile and her controversial but arousing behaviour towards me, but it doesn't quite work on me, after all, I've been training to kill Youkai's since my pre-teens and I've killed over a hundred low level but evil youkai already, I've even killed some humans, devil worshippers who summon these youkais into this world. _

_One can imagine the emotional trauma I've been through, having to kill at my age, besides, Harribel sama is especially strict about her emotional control training, I'm not allowed to show emotions to anyone either then her and Nel sama, not even to my family. I don't even have friends anymore, what's the point, I don't belong in this world anymore, it will only hurt more when I leave, the less precious people I have, the better._

_Karui nee-chan and Tayuya-chan are always angry when they see me, it hurts to see the hate in their eyes and to know it is all directed towards me, to see that look on the people I love so much is almost unbearable, but I have to endure, the needs of the majority outweigh the needs of the few, I can't put mine before those of so many others, besides, Harribel and Nel sama will kill them if I disobey orders. I forgive my older sisters though, I can't blame them for hating me, I'm the source of their pain, the reason there's so much tension in the house, the reason our family can't be happy, its all my fault, they have every right to hate me. They're the type that don't like to show their real emotions, I know they're really hurting just like the others and want nothing more then to have their little brother back, I've heard them with these sensitive ears of mine when they thought no one could hear them. Sometimes they throw heavy insults at me, calling me a reclusive nerd, sometimes even calling me gay because I've never showed any interest in any girl, but I've always simply shut their mouths by calmly pointing out that I've never shown any interest in guys either, besides, I know exactly what they're trying to do. They just want some sort of emotional response from me, its their way of trying to get me back, to see if their little brother is still there, they're clearly underestimating me though._

_This is my life story, Uzumaki Naruto, reicarnation of the great Kyubi, current sex slave and future husband of Tier Harribel and Nelliel Tu Odersvanck, grade eleven scholar of Konoha high. This is me, its night time now, I'm lying on my back on my bed naked as the day I was born, riding and grinding my face with her delicious womanhood is Harribal sama, the most beautiful woman in Makai next to Nelliel sama. _

**General POV...**

"Hmm...yes that's it Naruto kun Aaaah yeah!" Screamed Harribel in pleasure, her whole body shaking from the mind blowing orgasm she just had courtesy of her lover's wet appendage. Naruto grunted in slight pain from the firm grip that the chocolate goddess had on his blond spikes, drinking up as much as he could of her heavenly juices.

"Aaah...that's it Naruto kun aahh!" Mouned Harribel, her legs shaking violently as she continued to grind on the blond's face almost painfully, though Naruto chose to ignore it, focussing rather on drinking up as much as he could of the sweet nector that was his lover's womanly juices.

Her orgasm having subsided, Harribel climbed off of Naruto's face, licking off the remnants of her own juices from the blond's face before thrusting her toungue into the his mouth, initiating a violent, slurping, but beautiful and pleasurable dual between the two wet appendages. Her croch was now situated on his lower belly over his six pack with her plump but firm ass grinding against his eight inch manhood erotically, driving the 15 year old future youkai mad with lust.

Naruto couldn't take it anymore, he needed to be inside of her now and he wasn't going to be dominated anymore. With this renewed resolve Naruto flipped the chocolate skinned godess, or rather, demoness, over on her back, not giving her a chance to protest, the blond uzumaki tried to sheath himself into her as fast as possible, but clearly he underestimated the tightness that her womanhood maintained thanks to her high speed regeneration. Nevertheless, the plan worked, if he could judge by the delirious look of pleasure and anticipation in her eyes.

"Mmmm...d-dont stop Naruto kun, I-I want all of you inside me, don't hold back, fuck me as hard and fast as you can I-I'll only enjoy aaaah!" Moaned Harribel loudly, cut of mid sentence by the 15 year old's violent thrust into her womanhood.

"H-Harribel-chan...so tight!" Said Naruto, gritting his teeth in pleasure while trying to stop himself from coming right there and then. They did this more then three days a week but it never got old, her velvety walls always held his pole like a vice grip and he almost came every time he penetrated her.

"N-Naruto kun aaah...mnnnnn!" Cried out the blond, chocolate skinned youkai, penetrating Naruto's shoulder with her elongated canine teeth forcefully, her body spasmic sporadically from head to toe in orgasmic bliss, her legs firmly locked around the whisker faced blond's waist and her nails digging into his back painfully.. Naruto gritted his teeth in pain and pleasure, pain from the bite wound on his shoulder and pleasure from the fluttering walls of his fiance's trying to milk him dry of his seed. It took everything Naruto had not to cum right there and then, but his legendary stamina and will power pulled through in the end.

"That was...amazing... my love." Said Harribel softly and breathlessly, cupping her beloved's face lovingly with her soft hands.

"Yeah...but we're not...done yet." Replied Naruto in between gasps of breathe. The whisker faced 15 year old young man captured Harribel's lips in a soft but passionate kiss, their toungues locked in a pleasurable dual of lust that continued on for a full minute before the need for air became too much for the still human teenager. The two lovers broke their lip lock eventually, both letting out small sighs of disapointment at the loss of contact, a thin thread of saliva linking their lips together for as long as it could before eventually breaking apart.

Naruto, who hadn't left his lover's wonderful cavern decided that a slight change of position was mandatory, positioning his lover in such a way that her legs were placed high in the air over his shoulders, giving him greater access to her wet pleasure hole.

The whiskered blonde sheathed himself all the way to the hilt violently, eliciting a pleasurable moan from his lover and then slowly but surely increased the pace of his thrusts until he was rocketing into her at the inhuman speed that signified his status as a half youkai. Harribel was in a state of bliss, how she was still conscious even she did not know, her walls were spasming and contracting in continuous orgasm, her love hole juices gushing and leaking out of her womanhood. Naruto sensing his own orgasm on the way extended his arms around the blond godess's legs, using her DD cup breasts as leverage to increase the speed of his thrusts even further. Loud, smacking and lewd sounds echoed inside the average sized bredroom, Harribel thrusting her hips against her lover's pelvis eratically.

"Harribel chan I...I'm going to cum!" The whisker faced blond was just barely able to make up any coherent senteces, but still managed top warn his lover of his impending orgasm.

"Mmmm...me too Naruto kun, come inside me! Fill me up with your seed!" Screamed Harribel, not a second later her body was rocked by the most mind blowing orgasm she'd had since the first time she had made love to her mate, her walls fluttering furiously around the thick meat inside of her, stimulating every sensory nerve inside of her womanhood and around her erogenous zones.

"Aaaah! Naruto kuuun! I...I'm cumming aaah!" Cried out Harribel.

"Harribel chan!" Roared Naruto, his manhood getting even bigger before unleashing his seed deep into the depths of his lover's cavern, painting her insides white with his cum. The blond fell face first into his lover's giant, soft cushions in exhaustion, he knew that he was releasing the biggest load he'd ever done in his life, even a minute after his orgasm, he could still feel her walls milking him dry of his seed.

"Wow! That was amazing...Harribel chan!" Mumbled the blond, still refusing, or rather, unable to remove his head from her soft pillows.

"Mmmm I know...my love, I'm glad you enjoyed me so much, it makes me happier then you can imagine" Whispered Harribel with a happy sigh, her hand gently playing with his surprisingly soft hair.

"Mmmm..." Sighed Naruto.

"I love you Harribel chan!" Said the blonde.

"I love you too Naruto kun." Said Harribel happily, although someone who did not know her as well as the whiskered blond did would never have detected the emotion in her voice or even her expression.

"Naruto kun..."

"Hai, what is it Harribel chan?" Asked the blonde.

"Last time we made love, you asked me if I wanted it in my other hole, I said I would think about it. Well...I did and um..." Trailed off Harribel, a cute red hue forming on her cheeks from embarrassment.

"Harribel chan, you mean you...you want it?" Asked Naruto, lifting his head up to stare at his love with a mixture of disbelief and lust, his semi hard on, still burried in Harribel's womanhood hardened in that instant in anticipation, causing Harribel to let out a soft moan.

"Well um...H-hai, but the same rule applies, you want to deep throat me, you have to be willing to kiss my mouth, you want to penetrate my virgina, you have to be willing to lick, kiss, and suck it, the same applies for um...my other hole, you have to show that you appreciate it first." Said Harribel, looking away from the other blonde's captivating azure eyes trying to hide her embarrassment, but the neo kyubi would have none of it, cupping her face tenderly and kissing her soft, plump lips passionately. Harribel quickly lost her fear and anxiety, kissing the teen back and even exploring the insides of his mouth with her toungue. The kiss was broken a minute later, the two blondes caught in each other's gaze with lots of love in their eyes.

"Harribel chan...I love every part of you and I appreciate all of it, let me show you just how much I love you." Said Naruto before flipping Harribel over to face the other way with her head burried into the pillow and her juicy ass high in the air. Both their pleasure juices leaked out of her love hole now that all eight inches of meat were vacant from her hole, dripping down her legs erotcally. Naruto grabbed her ass chicks and seperated them with his hands, exposing Harribel's tight ring to the world. Not wanting to give her a chance to change her mind, the blond Uzumaki quickly but tentatively attached his toungue to her rosebud, licking around the circumference of her ring slowly and sensually.

"Hmmm...mnnnn!" Moaned Harribel, feeling strange but pleasurable sensation from the other blonde's ministrations, bucking her ass against the his toungue in approval. Naruto lost himself to his hormones, unable to control himself any longer and plunged his tounge into her hind cavern as deep as he could, wriggling his toungue eratically inside of her in order to get as much of her taste as possible.

"Aaah Naruto kun aaah don't stop mmmm!" Cried out Harribel in pleasure, bucking her hips against the blonde's face ferociously. The teen didn't mind at all though, instead just focussing on the task at hand. Harribel couldn't help it but to rub her soft fingers against her clit, she was so horny and the sensation on her ass were so foreign yet so pleasurable that she lost it and came violently. Her anal walls tightened against the teen's toungue and sucked him in forcefully as she came, squirting her womanly juices down her leg from her virgina.

"I...I love you Naruto kuuun!" Shouted Harribel, streching the last syllable unintentionally as her orgasm hit her like like a bullet through the chest, except without the pain but instead an intense feeling of pleasure. Naruto didn't stop his ministrations until she came down from her orgasmic bliss, going as far as to even lick their combined juices from her pussy and her legs to clean her out. Naruto was surprised she was still balncing herself even after such an intense orgasm, he could tell though that she was just barely managing, if the shaking of her legs was anything to go by.

_'Ah but she has an incredible recovery rate, she'll be fine.' _Thought Naruto, his mind already far gone from rational thought, all he was using to think now was the rock hard eight inch appendage situated on his pelvic area. The blonde then stood up on his two feet and positioned his legs on the outside of Harribel's own before crouching down over her ass, rubbing the bulbous head of is manhood against his lover's rosebud, causing her to sigh in pleasure.

"This might hurt a bit, but please bare with me, I promise you'll enjoy it when you adjust to my size." Said the Naruto softly.

"Hmmm...just do it alrea...aaaaah!" Cried out Harribel in pain, pleasure, and anger, the teen having caught her completely off guard when he popped the head of his manhood through her sphincter. The blonde didn't waste time and attempted to sheath himself into her up to the hilt, but it wasn't as easy as he thought it would, the walls of her anal cavity were much tighter then her vagina and, instead of pulling him in like her love hole had done, instead her anal walls were trying to push him out, as if he was an unwanted invader, the effect was an unimaginable pleasure that caused the blonde to almost blow his load right there and then, but he just managed to hold on.

"Mnnnn...aaah it hurts Naruto kun aah please stop!" Cried out Harribel, pushing her left hand against the blonde's abdomen in order to halt his progress. But her cries came out too late, by now Naruto had lost all coherent thoughts, lost in the animalistc lust of the Kyubi, his eyes slanted even further before turning blood red, a black slit forming at the centre of his pupils. The whisker marks on his cheeks darkened and lengthened and his hands turned into claws. The reincarnation of Kyubi did not yeald to his lover's protests but instead removed her hand from his abdomen and violently thrust himself into her ass all the way to the hilt with a wild roar.

"Mnnn...aaaah Naruto kun please...please stop!" Protested Harribel, but that served only to arouse the fox boy even further, the whiskered blonde attached his hands firmly on her breasts and used them as leverage for his hard, fast, deep penetrating thrusts. She was so warm and tight he felt like he had gone straight to heaven, which was a strange feeling for a resident of makai. Harribel's screams and protests eventually turned into loud moans and cries of pleasure as she started to rub her clit eratically, having adjusted to the blonde's manhood and the pain having subsided a just enough for her to feel pleasure, she was now even bucking her hips against the blonde's thrusts in anticicpation.

"Mnnn don't stop Naruto kun...faster!" Shouted Harribel. The blonde did the impossible and increased the speed of his thrusts even further, turning her insides inside-out with each of his thrusts. Loud smakcking sounds reverberated inside the dark room as the two lovers fucked each other in a violent, erotcic, and animalistic display of love-making. This carried on for 15 minutes before they both reached their climaxes.

"Naruto kun I...I think I'm coming..aaaah!" Cried out Harribel as her orgasm hit her, squirting all over the bed sheets from her gushing womanhood. Her anal walls tightening almost painfully around the whisker faced teen's appendage, trying to milk him dry of his seed. The blonde roared his orgasm, unable to withstand the pressure applied on his penis as he blasted load after load into her insides, filling her up to to brim with his seed.

"Mnnnn aaaah! Yes fill me up Naruto kun aaaah!" Cried out Harribel as wave after wave of continous orgasmic bliss rushed all over her body, never stopping her ministrations on her clitoris. Her lover's ball sack continued to smack against her pussy has he continued to fuck her violently through his orgasm, never stopping until he stopped coming. Harribel eventually gave out and fell on her belly with her man still buried into her anus, falling on top of her in a heap.

"Hmmm...I love you Harribel chan, you're the best!" Whispered the blonde on her ear with a deep growling voice. Harribel looked over her shoulder at his crimson eyes before smirking tiredly.

_'So it took this to initiate his first transformation state huh?' _Thought Harribel.

"I love you too Naruto kun." She said, giving him a chaste but passionate kiss that was full of love.

**END CHAPTER**

**Alright alright this is the end of the first chapter. **

**Guys/Girls, this won't be smut with a plot, it will be plot with smut (there's a difference...I think). Which means there won't be lemons every chapter.**

**The pairing is , Nelliel, Kushina, Mei, Karin, Tayuya, and Karui.**

**Alright hope yaw enjoyed it, I'd appreciate any tips with regards to writting lemons of you have any advice as this was my first one. Though I've written a lime before.**

**Let me warn you guys that this is a side story of mine, not a main story. I've written this mainly to practise lemon writting so I can be good for my other fics, not to say that I won't update or put any effort on it, cause I will, but just a warning that's all.**

**Even though the story is AU, everyone will make an appearance in the story, but weird looking guys like Deidara, Zetsu, Kisame etc will be Youkais and not humans.**

**Ayt tell me what yaw think. Peace.**


End file.
